On s'en roule un ?
by PureWicca
Summary: Eren aime Jean. Hélas, la communication n'a jamais été son fort. Heureusement, Jean a quelques substances qui pourraient l'aider.


Bonjour/bonsoir,

C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site, je suis nouvelle. Je n'ai pas encore totalement mes repères alors je commence par ce cours OS sur Eren et Jean, dans un UA. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

D'avance, je préviens : langage cru et peu élégant, un langage "de la rue" qui peut déranger. De la drogue (douce) également, d'où le rating T. Sachez que je n'encourage personne à consommer de l'alcool, de la drogue ou à faire des excès : avec les mauvaises personnes ça peut être très dangereux alors prenez soin de vous et soyez responsable, c'est le principal.

Et bien sûr, l'univers de Shingeki No Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, il est à Hajime Isayama.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

On a tous dans son entourage ce qu'on pourrait appeler un souillon. Le mec qui, vous savez, est plus doué pour rouler un joint du turfu que pour écrire son propre nom de famille, qui est capable d'ingurgiter des litres d'alcool sans en ressentir les effets et qui passe son temps à se foutre dans des histoires tordues. Et bien pour moi, Eren, ce mec, c'est Jean. Depuis notre plus tendre enfance -nos trois ans, alors ce n'est pas peu dire- nous sommes ce qu'on peut appeler des « rivaux », pourtant depuis quelques semaines, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé.

Jean a toujours été dans ma classe, de la petite section à la terminal, alors à la fac quand je me suis aperçu qu'il ne l'était pas, ça m'a fait un choc. Kirschtein est une constante de ma vie : la tête de cheval, mon bouc émissaire, mon pire ennemi et à la fois mon frère d'arme, celui vers qui je me tourne pour faire une connerie. Mon complice. En vérité, maintenant qu'il n'est plus à mes côtés toute la journée, je m'ennuie. Cet idiot me manque. Et je dors mal depuis en plus.

J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre bien sûr, mais vu que c'est un imbécile, il n'a rien saisi. Alors je l'ai invité à boire un verre, mais ça sonnait si faux.

Réellement gênant.

« Tu veux pas aller boire un verre à Solfé samedi soir ?

\- Laisse mec, j'ai zéro thunes, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- Mais je t'avance si tu veux, ce n'est pas la question ! »

Comment lui faire comprendre que j'y tiens ? Je n'y suis pas parvenu, à cause de ce dégénéré qui n'a même pas dix euros à mettre dans une pauvre bière.

J'avoue, lorsqu'il a refusé, j'ai eu mal. Et je me suis demandé s'il ne m'avait pas donné une excuse bidon, avec son histoire de fric. Peut-être qu'il était déjà pris ailleurs ? Qu'il allait voir quelqu'un d'autre ? Une fille, un mec ? Et là, je me suis rendu compte que cette histoire allait beaucoup plus loin que ça : je suis jaloux de cette personne potentielle, qui a pu prendre ma place à n'importe quel moment.

Cependant, la jalousie n'est-elle pas intrinsèque à l'amour ? Alors quand il me regarde maintenant, je rougis. Il m'attire, je veux être avec lui constamment et que lui ne soit qu'avec moi. Je maudis chacune des personnes qui lui parle, de la petite vieille dans la rue à ses amis, en passant par sa conseillère bancaire. Je ne le veux rien que pour moi. J'ai compris la valeur des sentiments que je lui porte : en entrant à la faculté, je suis douloureusement tombé amoureux de Jean Kirschtein, et maintenant j'ignore comment sortir de cette situation plus que délicate.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais ce soir je me retrouve devant la porte de son appartement, prêt à tout lui révéler. S'il me repousse, je jouerai la carte de la lâcheté en lui disant que c'est une blague, que j'ai perdu un pari, par contre s'il s'avère que tout cela est réciproque -ce dont je doute fort-, alors advienne que pourra. J'aviserai.

Je toque à la porte. Derrière, j'entends quelqu'un se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose, manquer de tomber et jurer. Sacré Jean.

« Yo Eren. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à cette heure-là chez moi ? »

Je reste bouche-bée sur le moment. Non pas qu'il m'impressionne, mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui répondre ? « Salut Jean, je viens pour te pecho, sinon tranquille ? »

« Et bien... Je me faisais chier chez moi, alors me voilà. »

Il me regarde quelques secondes, sceptique, avant de se décaler de l'entrée pour me laisser passer. Je m'engouffre dans l'appartement qui sent la cigarette et le rock'n'roll sans même enlever mes chaussures, de toute façon son appart est une vraie porcherie.

Directement, Jean me rattrape. Il porte une chemise dont les premiers boutons ne sont pas attachés, ce qui laisse apercevoir la naissance de son torse : sexy.

« Tu veux qu'on s'en roule un ? Ça fait passer le temps.

\- Allez. »

Les yeux pétillants, il me lance un sourire avant d'aller farfouiller dans l'un des tiroirs de sa cuisine. Moi je m'installe dans le salon, sauf que son lieu de vie est tellement petit que j'ai à la fois une vue sur son lit, sa porte d'entrée et sa cuisine, donc je l'admire de dos. Jean est plutôt musclé, et sa chemise le met en valeur. Je déglutis.

« Connie et moi on a déconné hier. J'ai presque plus de feuilles. Et mon shit va pas faire long feu avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'insinues là ?

\- Que tu fumes comme un sapeur, Jäger.

\- C'est pas pour te déplaire, si ?

\- Oh non mais tu me coûtes cher, mec. »

Après avoir minutieusement roulé son boze, Jean m'intime de me rendre sur le balcon. Il tient la cigarette entre ses lèvres, a une bière ouverte dans chaque main et me suit. Avant de sortir, il ne se couvre pas et moi non plus. Lorsque je fume, j'aime sentir le frais, ça m'aide à ne pas monter trop vite.

Comme à chaque fois qu'on se voit, nos bonnes vieilles habitudes reviennent très vite. On se taquine, on rit, on se chamaille tout en admirant les étoiles. Sur son espèce de mini-balcon, Jean a un sceau d'eau de pluie dégueulasse débordant de mégots qui nous sert de cendrier, ainsi qu'une multitude de feuilles mortes qui cachent le macadam. Ce n'est pas très glamour, entre ça et la vue sur le cimetière en face de l'immeuble, mais je me sens bien. Je ne me soucie plus de rien et me laisse aller tout en tirant sur la cigarette avant de la faire passer à mon amour. Je lui passe aussi le briquet, dont je me suis servi pour rallumer le joint.

À force de boire et de fumer, nos langues se délient et soudainement, il se tourne vers moi. Il est déjà deux heures, je commence à être claqué.

« Alors Eren, tu vas me dire ce que tu viens réellement faire là ou je dois te casser la gueule pour que tu le fasses ? »

À cause de la drogue, un sourire me vient aux lèvres et ne tarde pas à partir en fou rire. Jean, lui aussi dans un état second, commence à rire à son tour. Très vite, nous ne pouvons plus nous arrêter.

« Je suis défoncé, tête de cheval.

\- Putain, il date ce surnom. Je l'avais presque oublié.

\- J'oublierai jamais, moi. »

Peu à peu, nous reprenons notre état normal, ou du moins nous arrêtons de rire, et je me tourne vers lui. Il fixe le ciel et la lune éclaire tout juste assez son visage pour que mon cœur s'emballe. À moins que ce soit la tachycardie due au shit. À vrai dire je ne sais pas et je m'en fous.

Je ne surveille pas mes paroles, je ne sais plus ce que je dis et je me mets à parler sans même pouvoir m'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es devenu beau, Kirschtein, » un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

« C'est toi qui dis ça ? C'est toi qu'elles voulaient toutes au lycée, pas moi.

\- Si tu parles de cette gourde de Christa, elle m'a jamais intéressé.

\- Ah mais je parle aussi de Mikasa, de Sasha, de Petra, de Rico, de...

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon j'ai compris. Mais elles étaient toutes chiantes.

\- Sasha est sublime. »

À l'entente de cela, mon cœur rate un battement et se serre douloureusement. Il faut avouer que Sasha, l'une de nos amies, est réellement canon, bien qu'elle mange comme un ogre, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Jean me fait mal. Je suis terriblement jaloux.

« Pas plus que toi. »

Je baisse la tête en rougissant après avoir dit cela. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je sens ses yeux noisette posés sur moi.

« Dis Eren... Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » j'hausse tristement les épaules.

« Non, vraiment pas. »

Il semble réfléchir quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il se débarrasse de la fin de sa cigarette, puis il entreprend de se lever et de ramener nos cadavres de bières vides dans la cuisine.

« Reste ici, j'arrive. »

J'attends sagement comme il me l'indique. Lui a l'air encore bien, mais moi je perds les pédales. Je ne suis pas aussi habitué aux drogues et à l'alcool que lui, bien que je n'y sois pas si sensible que cela.

Lorsqu'il revient, Jean m'escorte jusqu'à son lit.

« Hors de question que tu repartes dans cet état, tu dors ici cette nuit.

\- Oui maman. »

Je m'affale dans son lit. Je ne sens plus mon corps et me crois sur un petit nuage. Un nuage qui aurait l'odeur de Jean : le pied. J'oscille entre une multitude d'émotions : mes insécurités me reviennent en pleine face alors que je me réjouis d'être aux côtés de celui que j'aime. Je suis à la fois en colère à cause de mes réactions et triste quant à ma situation, mais je savoure cette soirée où nous nous amusons, rien que lui et moi.

« J'suis pas ta mère. »

Et heureusement, vu que je me branle sur lui tous les soirs, ce serait un peu malsain. À cette pensée, un sourire narquois me vient mais je me tais, trop mort pour lui rétorquer cela.

Avant de se coucher à mes côtés dans son lit deux places, il se débarrasse de sa chemise. Je ne sais pas comment, mais la force me revient le temps d'un instant et je me redresse sur les coudes pour le mater ouvertement.

« Ça va, je te dérange pas trop ?

\- Pas du tout, non. »

Il se stoppe dans son mouvement, les mains sur la braguette de son jean, et me lance un coup d'œil interrogatif. Je soutiens son regard, ce qui sans les substances que nous avons consommées me serait impossible.

« T'as envie de moi, Eren ? »

J'hésite quelques secondes sur ma réponse. Vendre la mèche ou pas ? Après tout, il me tend une perche là non ? Il m'allume ? À moins qu'il veuille juste une excuse pour me jeter de son plumard et de son appart aussi, accessoirement.

« Je mentirais si je te répondais que non, Jean. »

J'ai la bouche pâteuse, affreusement soif et sommeil, mais je ne sais par quel miracle j'arrive à tenir cette conversation. Jean arbore un sourire carnassier. Une fois en caleçon, il vient me rejoindre dans son lit et me déshabille moi, cette fois. Je lève les bras quand il me débarrasse de mon tee-shirt et une fois qu'il s'attaque à mon pantalon, je sens mon bas-ventre s'embraser mais mon corps n'a aucune réaction : merci la drogue. Les substances me rendent impuissant, et aujourd'hui pour la première fois de ma vie ça m'est bénéfique. Imaginez vous mettre à bander lorsque votre ami vous enlève vos vêtements car vous êtes trop déchiré pour le faire vous-même ?

« Intéressant. »

Il est juste au-dessus de moi et me surplombe totalement de par sa grandeur. En temps normal, j'aurais tué pour être dans cette situation mais là je ne peux même pas agir, alors je me laisse totalement faire. Il approche ses lèvres des miennes. Sa bouche n'est qu'à quelques centimètres, je n'ai qu'à tendre la langue pour y goûter, mais je reste paralysé. Mes yeux sont dans les siens et je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. L'odeur de la fume reste dans l'air, sur nos lèvres et nos doigts, ce qui sur le moment n'est pas désagréable.

Soudainement, je réussis à fermer les yeux et souhaite ardemment qu'il m'embrasse. Cependant, il ne le fait pas et je l'entends retomber à mes côtés. Seulement après cela, je me rends compte que mon cœur bat à la chamade et que mes joues sont brûlantes et probablement cramoisies. Je grogne de frustration.

« Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi, mais j'suis pas en état.

\- Alors embrasse-moi juste. »

Il ne lui faut pas plus que quelques secondes pour reprendre sa position initiale. Je place mes jambes autour des siennes pour lui laisser plus de place et il pose ses coudes de chaque côté de mon visage pour y prendre appui.

Il rigole quelque peu et moi aussi avant qu'il ne daigne enfin approcher ses lèvres des miennes. Certes, ce n'est pas le premier baiser rêvé, intense et fougueux, c'est même plutôt gênant et chaotique, mais ça me plaît bien.

« Mec, c'est tellement malaisant... » dit-il en enfouissant d'abord sa tête dans mon cou. Je frémis légèrement.

« Je sais, mais allez fais-le ! C'est chiant, là ! »

Il ricane avant de relever la tête à nouveau. Pour ne plus rire, je ferme les yeux. Je pense tout d'abord que le baiser va être doux, mais ça n'a rien de tout ça : Jean écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes sans aucun ménagement. En voyant que je n'ai pas de réaction, il les retire mais ma main, ayant retrouvé un peu de force, va saisir sa nuque pour qu'il reprenne sa position initiale. À vrai dire, c'est plutôt moi qui l'embrasse que lui, bien qu'il soit au-dessus. Intensément, je lui attrape les lèvres, les mordille, mêle ma langue à la sienne tout en gémissant. Lui finit par se laisser prendre au jeu et y participe avec joie. Nous ne nous séparons que lorsque ses bras commencent à trembler, à bout de force.

Mon corps n'en peut plus : lui aussi tremble, et je me rends compte que je sue à grosses gouttes. Jean s'allonge à mes côtés, exténué.

« Viens au-dessus... »

Je ne me fais pas prier et viens m'asseoir sur son bassin tant bien que mal, exalté par ce premier contact et encouragé par une force nouvelle. Je vais pour l'embrasser à nouveau et cette fois-ci le baiser est plus doux. D'abord je pose mes lèvres closes sur les siennes, puis n'intensifie le baiser que quelques secondes plus tard, de manière lente et langoureuse.

Lorsque nous décidons de séparer nos lèvres à nouveau, je souris.

« J'avoue, c'est pour ça que je suis venu... » je lui susurre à l'oreille. Ses mains saisissent mes hanches nues et glissent jusqu'à mes fesses.

« J'aime ce genre de visite à l'improviste... Si tu pouvais le faire plus souvent. »

Sa bouche reste en contact avec ma peau et se fraye un chemin jusque dans mon cou. Brutalement, il se met à aspirer une parcelle de mon corps et je me doute qu'une marque est en train de s'y former. Je gémis son nom, tout près de son oreille.

« Putain de merde, Jean...

\- T'es bien vulgaire. »

L'une de ses mains s'abat violemment sur mes fesses comme pour me punir et très vite je l'attrape pour la clouer au-dessus de son visage. Non pas que ce genre de geste me déplaît, mais c'est moi qui suis sur lui actuellement, c'est moi qui ai le pouvoir.

« Sois sage Kirschtein ou je te fais manger le sol.

\- Désolé, mais t'es si tentant Eren, cambré comme ça contre moi... »

Sa main libre vient enserrer ma gorge et il se redresse légèrement pour saisir mes lèvres des siennes. J'halète, le bas-ventre en feu.

Mon amour et moi sommes à moitié à poil dans son lit, en train de s'embrasser : j'arrive à peine à y croire. Comment la situation a pu déraper à ce point en si peu de temps ? Je ne sais pas et j'en ai rien à foutre. Peu importe, là je veux juste profiter de ses lèvres encore un peu et dormir.

Ce baiser est une vraie bataille pour celui qui dominera l'autre, cependant je sais d'avance que j'ai perdu. Jean est beaucoup plus fougueux que moi et beaucoup plus réactif. Il se frotte à moi, malmène ma bouche, pince mes hanches et mes fesses, me griffe le dos et je sens son intimité durcir contre la mienne. Cependant, je n'ai pas la force de faire l'amour ce soir, alors à moitié endormi je me sépare de lui et pose la tête sur son torse.

« Je suis claqué, dormons un peu.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Il tend un bras las pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet et une fois dans le noir, l'enroule autour de mon corps. J'ai affreusement chaud, avec son corps brûlant contre le mien et tous ce que j'ai consommé ce soir, mais je ne bouge pas. Je suis bien là, à ses côtés, je suis heureux.

« Bonne nuit Jean, je t'aime.

\- Hmmmghn... »

Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais je souris. Ma tête, mon corps, mon cœur : tout est léger. Et pour une fois, je peux dormir en paix.

* * *

* : Solfé désigne ici la rue Solférino, à Lille, nommée d'après la bataille de Solférino gagnée par Napoléon III en Italie. Dans Lille, cette rue est celle des bars où on peut faire la fête.

Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos réactions.


End file.
